angel pecador
by joymasencullen
Summary: Edward era un mujeriego que no pasaba un dia sin una mujer en su cama, bella una chica que sufrio mucho a causa de su enfermedad, angel y pecador, entren y disfruten de su historia de amor..
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD POV

Seguí frente a la máquina de soda, mirando hacia unas perfectas piernas, mire hacia la belleza frente a mí y le di mi mejor sonrisa torcida era una muchacha rubia alta con un cuerpo de infarto, me sonrió de vuelta como lo sabrán terminamos en el cuarto de mantenimiento de la oficina, lo se soy predecible..

Mi nombre es Edward cullen soy columnista en el periódico el nacional, mi vida es muy monótona, excepto por la parte de las mujeres toda las semanas tengo una diferente, vivo en un apartamento en el centro, no me puedo quejar tengo todo lo que soñé.

-buena vista verdad-emmett se paro junto a mi

-muy buena-dije mirándolo

-mira esto -voltee a mirar a la muchacha

-adiós maría- me miro con una sonrisa y siguió caminando

-sabes que no se llama maría verdad

-si, pero si a todas le dijo maría por lo menos una se me acercara y me dirá no me llamo maría en ese momento diría¨ lo siento es que eres tan bella que te confundí con una muchacha que rompió mi corazón¨ le daría pena y yo terminaría felizmente saciado.

-Eres mi héroe, cásate conmigo

-Lo siento tengo una cita, pero que tal mañana

-Nah, estoy muy bueno para ti

-si eso dices, me tengo que ir tengo una entrevista con jasper

-ACABA CON ELLAS CAMPEON- grito el muy animal

Llegue unos minutos temprano como siempre, entre al hospital máster, cuando llegue a enfermería localice a mi amor, Martha una mujer de unos 74 años sentada tras un escritorio

-Mi corazón estoy de vuelta-puse mi sonrisa de angelito

-Esa sonrisa no me la creo para nada-dijo sin mirarme

-Anda Martha cuando saldrás conmigo a cenar

-cuando me vuelvan a crecer los dientes y el infierno se congele

-Auch... Mi pobre corazón

-sobrevivirás, ahora ve al grano

-Jasper me espera, le voy a hacer una entrevista

-quien se crea eso, solo quieres ver a quien ligas

-Me conoces súper bien amor

-podría ser tu abuela campeón

-Te quiero abuelita

-ya vete, antes de que te de unos golpes igual que tu abuela

Gire hacia la sala de descanso, jasper me esperaba mirando el reloj

-llegas tarde- dijo desde que me vio

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada contra mi encanto

-No tengo tiempo para la entrevista ahora, tengo un paciente

-Qué? Vamos no vine para acá por nada

-bueno entraras conmigo, pero mantente callado diré que eres un interno

-claro que si hermano

Mi miro con esa cara de sé que la cagaras, pero que mierda eso me ofende todos me miran con esa cara, ya me siento mal bueno veré tipas buenas, me dio una bata blanca y me mire en el espejo que había, waoo me veía sexy con esto porque no fui medico.

Seguí a jasper por los corredores ya me estaba cansando de caminar cuando paramos delate de la puerta, por fin pensé entramos y sentada en una camilla esta una tipa hermosaaaa

de estatura mediana, cabello achocolatado en ondas hasta la espalda, y unos hermosos ojos marrones , me miro con curiosidad y le di una sonrisa torcida

-muy bien, isabella swan-dijo jasper

-bella-dijo el ángel

-bueno bella, cuenta que te trae por aquí

-necesito una receta, para unos medicamentos

-que problemas tienes- preste mucha atención en su respuesta

sufro de epilepsia-dijo mirándome

En donde había oído de eso bueno seguí mirando como un bobo al ángel

-y que clases de medicamentos te preinscribo

-tengo una lista-saco un pequeño papel, y de pequeño no tenía nada

-carbamezepina, etosuximida, gabapentina, lamotrigina, oxcarbazepina, fenitoina primidona acido valproico, gel de benzodiazepina - mi cabeza quedo en la primera palabra y como quiera no me acuerdo del nombre

-ok...-no sé como jasper pudo escribirlo, casi le pregunto cómo se escribían

Jasper le entrego el papel con la receta, y ella la guardo en el bolsillo

-bien hay algo más que necesites

-qué bueno que preguntas, tengo una mancha en el seno derecho y no sé que puede ser

-bueno vamos a echar un vistazo- bendito seas jasper

Bella se quito la blusa y el brasier, san Pancracio tenia los senos más bellos que había visto, y créanme eran muchos, jasper comenzó a tocarlos el HIJO DE PUTA los toco no sé que me paso pero casi le arranco las manos al desgr-digo a jasper

-no parece nada grave-respondió el maric-jasper Edward jasper

-ahh bueno-se acomodo la blusa y le dije a dios a mis hermosos bebes

-cuídate y mejórate

-gracias doctor

Después de ahí, trate por todos los medio de quitarle el expediente de ella a jasper pero el maldito no me lo dio, cogí mi maletín y salí para mi auto cuando estaba a punto de entrar apareció mi ángel, y lo que hizo era lo menos que tenía en mente

-Eres un pervertido-me grito golpeándome con la cartera

-Que?.. Auch eso me dolió- dije sobándome mi herida

-debería matarte estúpido

-Pero que hice

-no eres ningún interno- oh oh me descubrió- eres un pervertido que se entro para verme los senos

Respire hondo y dije...

-ok... si lo admito lo hice

Tummp así suena mi cabeza revotando en el suelo del estacionamiento, cuando me levante el ángel se había ido y mire para le piso y ESPERA había un papel lo recogí y era la receta con su nombre, numero y dirección.

-Bueno ángel llego el pecado

**CHICAS YA VOLVI**

**SE ME VINO A LA MENTE HACER ESTE FANFIC, ME BASE EN UN LIBRO QUE LEI EL NOMBRE NO ME ACUERDO BIEN.**

**SI LES GUSTOO DEJEN UN REVIEW POR MI ESFUERZO, Y EDWARD LOS VISITARA ESTA NOCHEE =D**

**BESOS **

**JOY**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Como pude llegue a mi auto, obviamente cojeando y con un dolor de cabeza pero igual pudo haber sido peor, maneje hasta el centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraba mi apartamento, cuando por fin pude llegar el portero me miro como si viera a un mono entrar a la casa del presidente ,resisti las ganas de sacarle el dedo, quien se creia.

Subi por el ascensor hasta el penultimo piso, dure un rato afuera porque no encontraba las llaves, luego de que por fin las encontre entre al apartamento, cuando de repende algo se me arrojo encima logrando que callera y gritara de una forma femenina, mire para arriba y no me sorprendi con la que encontre.

-Mierda emmet, podias dejar de colarte en mi apartamento- suspire y le di un golpe en el hombro para que bajara de mi.

-Lo siento eddie, pero rose me voto del apartamento, dice que soy algo insoportable, puedes creerlo?- lo mire con las cejas arribas y dijo- No respondas a eso- siguio en el piso mirando hacia abajo.

-Pero de todos los sitios tienes que aparecerte en mi casa - no podia evitar tratarlo asi, habia tenido un dia de mierda y solo queria llegar y descansar.

-Venga eddie, no quiero estar solo y no se a donde mas ir - puso su puchero "adorable" que lo mas que me dio fue deseos de darle una patada en la entrepierna.

-Deja de decirme eddie -gruñi agarrandome el cabello.

-Entonces me puedo quedar? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si pero solo hasta que te arregles con rose - le adverti con una mirada de `y espero que sea pronto.

-Yuppii - solto un grito afeminado.

-En serio emmet, debiste ser mujer en tu otra vida- dije sonriendo.

-Entonces debi ser muy sexy- trate de imaginarmelo y solo pude estremecerme,asco.

-Clarooo,escucha me voy a dormir, no dejes nada prendido oiste- lo señale furioso, recordando como me levante en medio de la madrugada porque el idiota se acosto y dejo una vela encendida en la mesa de la sala y incendio mi sofa.

-Siisisiisi, vete a dormir-dijo mirando a la tv.

Suspire, era emmet que podia ser al repecto talvez tirarlo del piso, no rose me mataria bueno si no es que ella lo tira primero, ahh soñar no cuesta nada.

Encendi la luz de mi cuarto, todavia me dolia la cabeza de la golpiza, fui directo al baño, me desnude y entre a la ducha, se sintio muy bien por fin poder relajarme un rato, afuera solo se escuchaba a emmet gritando al partido, sali de la ducha fui haci mi closet y saque unos boxer y asi sin nada mas me meti a la cama durmiendome de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente encontre la casa en un silencio absoluto, tan absoluto que hasta me preocupe, iba a saltar de la cama a ver como estaba emmet cunado la puerta se abrio mostrandome a un sonriente oso.

-Buenooss diass querido hermano- entro emmet tirandose a la cama y ganandose un gruñido mio.

-Que es lo que tienes con tirarte encima de mi, y baja tu culo de mi espalda- dije ahora gritando.

-Ay pero que genio- se bajo de la cama y fue a pedir comida

El no tenia remedio, despues de este insidente me baje de la cama y me meti de nuevo al baño poniendome un traje gris con camisa azul, en eso escuche la puerta, cuando sali encontre a emmet metiendose en la boca todo lo que podia de unos panqueques.

-Te vas a ahogar- dije sirviendome cafe.

wmuetco tfrlizd - dijo masticando

-Traga primero- suspire frustrado

-Muero feliz - dijo metiendose otro bocado.

-Volvere mas tarde, oiste? - asintio sin mirarme.

Sali a la calle en busca de mi adorado auto, cuando comenze a manejar, saque el papel del cajon y me puse a ver le telefono y ya que me habia golpeado hasta ver estrellita decidi llamarla para ver que pasaba, umm que tal se la hacia hacer lago que me gustara como limpiar mi apartamento? Umm sii buena idea edward.

Riiin Riinn

-Hola? - Waoo su voz sonaba mejor por telefono.

Hola? - volvio a repetir

-Si?, soy el hombre de ayer, el del hospital - dije bajito

-Ahh, el dejenerado, que puedo hacer por ti - habia burla en su voz.

-Llamaba para decirte que tengo tu receta.

-Con razon tienes mi numero genio, me di cuenta - me enfureci que me tratara asi

-Mira solo quise ser amable y que no te preocuparas y te iba a decir que nos encontremos en un cafe para poder entregartela pero si prefieres quedarte sin nada me da igual- respiraba agitado y no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la linea, cuando pense que habia colgado dijo

-En donde nos encontramos -no pude evitar sonreir

30 minutos despues en un cafe cerca de la libreria mackenly, me encontraba esperandola pensando que esto es una mala idea.

-Bueno aqui estoy -mire hacia arriba y alli se encontraba ella, estaba hermosa con su melena chocolatada callendo por sus hombros y con la cara sonrojada acausa del frio.

-Me puedo sentar- dijo con la una ceja arriba

-Asi por su puesto - sali de mi aturdimiento

-Primero quiero saber algo de ti - dijo bella

-Tu nombre es edward verdad? -

-Sii, edward cullen - dije mirandola

-En que trabajas? - pregunto tomando su cafe

-Soy vendedor de productos, ahora mismo le estoy vendiendo a medicos y farmaceuticos

-Ah, ahi esta la razon de haberte visto en el hospital

-Si y lo siento,por eso te traje aqui para disulparme y darte la receta.

- Y bien, donde esta la recta? - pregunto buscando mi mirada.

-Aqui esta -la saque me mi bolsillo, pero justo cuando ella la iba a cojer la quite rapidamente

-Oh noo, no te la dare tan facil-dije sonriendo

-Se que no, los hombre como tu solo piensan en algo y se que lo quieres haci que estoy dispuesta a dartelo.

-Lo dices como si lo unico que quisiera es que te abrieras y me dejaras cojerte - dije bufando pensando que no era una mala idea, pero lo que dij acontinuacion casi me hace escupir el café.

-En tu casa o en la mia?

CHAN CHAN! AQUI ESTA, LO SIENTO SI DURE MUCHO, PERO ENTIENDAME, LO QUE TENIA ESCRITO TODO SE BORRO ASI QUE TUVE QUE COMENZAR DESDE EL APARTAMENTO DE EDWARD Y SU TRAJE ESTAN EN MI PERFIL; SI SE PORTAN BIEN Y DEJAN REVIEW LES PROMETO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAP. HABRA LEMMONN. :D

BESOS, JOY!


End file.
